thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sept10Updates
September 30th, 2010 *Video Game Confessions Episode 13: Chell from Portal *Bad Movie Beatdown: Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End (Part Two) *The Cinema Snob: Inglorious Bastards 2 - Hell's Heroes *The Game Heroes: New Game exclusive: Two Worlds Two *You Can Play This: Gatchaman - The Shooting *Read Right to Left: 8 Most Satisfying Deaths in Manga September 29th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: October 2010 Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: Buried Movie Review *Phelous (shows): Anacondas *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob on set of "Paranoia" *Animé News Editorial: Anime Goes Cable *Shameful Sequels: Anacondas September 28th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Pebble and the Penguin *Brad Tries: Inca Kola *The Game Heroes: 8-Bit Interviews: Stephanie Young *Film Conscience: Legend of the Guardians *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 6 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 3 September 27th, 2010 *Transmission Awesome Episode 57: PushingUpRoses *Atop the Fourth Wall: Transformers #4-5 *DigitalGames.fr: Lego Universe Interview *The Game Heroes: Miss World Nude 96 *Spine Breakers Episode #14 - F!@# Censorship *EPU Gaming Vids: Professor Layton and the Unbound Future Review September 26th, 2010 *Specials: That Guy Riffs: The Bully *The AngryJoeShow: Civilization V Review *Benzaie: Let's Sh*t on Metroid Other M *This Week In Games: Episode 10: A Giant Hoax *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Awesome Weapons - Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: Halo Reach! September 25th, 2010 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: New Beginnings *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of 4Kids - Part Four *Anifile: Amagami SS *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Buffy the Vampire Slayer *ToddInTheShadows: Hannah Montana: The Movie *Music Video Theater: RolloT super duper official music video! September 24th, 2010 *The Game Heroes: The Lost Levels of A-Kon 2010 *The Distressed Watcher: The Town *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 5 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Donkey Kong Series *PawDugan: Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 1) September 23rd, 2010 *Specials: Coffee with Bargo *Bad Movie Beatdown: Pirates of the Caribbean 3 (Part 1) *The Cinema Snob: Slugs *Nerd To The Third Power Season 2 Finale! *Transylvania Television: Dwayne's Blooper Reel *Obscurus Lupa: Manic Episodes: Cyberwoman September 22nd, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Steel Battalion *Phelous (shows): Anaconda *The Game Heroes: Mickey Takes On Halo Reach *Animé News Editorial: Ishinomori Manga, Digital *Hang On A Second: Empire Strikes Back *Sour Note: KORN 'Let The Guilt Go' September 21st, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Titanic II *Comic Book Issues: Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War *Film Conscience: Devil *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Awesome Weapons - Part One *SadPanda Q&A Episode 2 September 20th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nolan Ryan #1 *Film Brain: Haunted Mansion BMB Outtakes *PawDugan: Let's Play SHORTIES: Bus Driver *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Old Guys *Anifile: Asobi Ni Ikuyo *Hang On A Second: Star Wars: A New Hope September 19th, 2010 *Specials: That Guy Riffs: Casper *Sage Reviews: Halo Reach *Five Second Video Games; Metroid Other M in 5seconds *This Week In Games: Episode 9 - Cascode *HopeWithinChaos: Halo Reach *Video Games Awesome: Red Dead Poker! September 18th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Halo: Reach Review *The Spoony Experiment: PAX Coverage - Final Fantasy XIV, Guild Wars 2 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of 4Kids - Part Three *Transmission Awesome Episode 56: Vangelus *Familiar Faces: Episode #1 Commentary *Five Second Video Gamessome]]: Bit.Trip Beat! September 17th, 2010 *Brad Tries: Pepsi Blue *Video Games Awesome: Fowl Space - PAX 2010 *The Distressed Watcher: Resident Evil: Afterlife *Dena: Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 4 *Music Video Theater: Long Live The SpoonyOne! September 16th, 2010 *Specials: Mozart's Balls and Schwarzenegger Museums: Doug in Austria *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Haunted Mansion *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Razor Sharpe *Marvelous Movies: Eraserhead September 15th, 2010 *TheDudette: Lindsay and Nella: Death of the V *The AngryJoeShow: SWTOR - Space Combat! *Phelous (shows): Case 39 *Nerd To The Third Power: Nerd to the Third Power Audition Winners! *Hang On A Second: Spider-Man 3 *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 1 September 14th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Next Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Fuck Ups *Sage Reviews: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Anifile: Ookami-san and Her 7 Companions *JewWario: Nan Desu Kan Denver 2010 *Video Games Awesome: Super Meat Boy! - PAX 2010 *Film Conscience: The Return! September 13th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 100th Episode *DigitalGames.fr: Little Big Planet 2 Interview *Words of Wisdom: Ep 05: What Makes A Game Scary? *Brad Jones: The Bikini Carwash Company *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Sci-Fi Original Movie Double Feature #2: Pterodactyl *EPU Gaming Vids: Limbo September 12th, 2010 *Artist's Alley 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Pirates of the Caribbean: Aramada Interview *Benzaie's Top 5: TOP5 BS from 28days later *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil Afterlife Rant *This Week In Games Episode 8 - Industry & Law *Video Games Awesome: Bastion September 11th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Resident Evil Afterlife 3D Review *Brad Jones: Game Boys *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of 4Kids - Part Two *Nerd To The Third Power Ep. 26: Can we PLEASE get back to work now? *Video Games Awesome: Retro City Rampage *SadPanda: AniNite 2010 (With Doug and Benzaie) September 10th, 2010 *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Cocaine *Until We Win: Die Hard *The Distressed Watcher: Lolita Covers September 9th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 54 *Bad Movie Beatdown: All About Steve *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit *JewWario: Yanki J Plays - Hammerin' Hero *The Game Heroes: COD Black Ops (Trailer 2) *Outside the Otaku: The Dead Zone September 8th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Machete Review *The Spoony Experiment: PAX Coverage - Back to the Future *The Cinema Snob: Caligula Gag Reel *Animé News Editorial: Bankruptcy for Anime *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill Homecoming *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 11: "Cooler Than Me" September 7th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Chairman of the Board *Brad Jones: Brad Re-Tries Crystal Pepsi *Familiar Faces Episode #36: Baby Doll *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Road Rash *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 3 *The Game Heroes: QuakeCon 2010 Girls September 6th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Top 15 Comics I'll Never Review *GameFap: Top 5 sexy cosplay *Deja View: Bollywood Harry Potter... IN 3-D!! *Full Circle: The Lost Episode *The Game Heroes: Donkey Kong Country VHS Commentary Part 2 *EPU Gaming Vids: Metroid Other M Review September 5th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ: The D&D Freakout! *This Week In Games Episode 7: Industry Insanity *Video Games Awesome: Limbo *Anifile: Occult Academy *HopeWithinChaos: Metroid Other M *Lanipator: Spnky and Lani: The Scriptening September 4th, 2010 *Specials: NC Commentary: Care Bears *The AngryJoeShow: Dead Rising 2: CZ *Benzaie: Spiderman Dimensions Interview *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of 4Kids - Part One *Familiar Faces: Episode #35: Fungus Among Us *JesuOtaku: Ustream Trivia Contest Live with JO! September 3rd, 2010 *Until We Win: Top 10 Hardest Adventure Games *Still Gaming: Mercury Meltdown Remix *Masako Muses: His Room *Team Four Star: Team4Star Does Canada *Obscurus Lupa: Nemesis September 2nd, 2010 *Specials: NC commentary Animaniacs Tribute *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X Review: Part 03 *Bad Movie Beatdown: D-War (Dragon Wars) *Kung Tai Ted: Dragon Lives Again *JewWario: Ludus Review - Ivy The Kiwi? - DS/Wii *Transylvania Television Season 01 Ep 13 September 1st, 2010 *Nella: Nella Special: Shat Happens *The AngryJoeShow: Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Press Start Ep 35: God of Chores, Part 3 *Phelous (shows): Incubus *MikeJ: A Brief History of Britain: Television For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates